From Tsuna's Eyes
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Tsuna thinks about his guardians, and some thinks he thought would never happen. Slight HibariOC


**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

From Tsuna's Eyes**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, that's my name. I've been called dame-Tsuna for years because of my carelessness. I am in line for being the tenth leader of a well-known mafia family called Vongola. I have a baby tutor named Reborn and he is a Spartan-kind of tutor. My life has turned into living hell, but I've learned from what I've experienced and gained and I would never exchange anything for them. I've met more people, made more friends and understood more of what my predecessor wanted me to do. My ancestor was the first Vongola, Giotto, or also known as Sawada Ieyatsu. I have 7 guardians; the guardian of the sun, the storm, the rain, the mist, the lightning, the cloud and the star. As the leader, I am their Sky. I do not wish for them to get hurt, but I really do appreciate their friendships, that are all I've ever wanted.

My Storm Guardian as well as my right hand man, Gokudera Hayato. I was kind of hesitant as he kept admitting himself as my right-hand man, but he's the first friend I had in my Middle School Days. He might be a bit too protective and too hotheaded at times, but he's very loyal and I'm thankful for that. I just wonder when he will ever took things calmly and get along with his animal box; he even named him Uri! Oh well, Gokudera-kun could be a very amusing person, even if he got stomachaches whenever he saw his older sister, Bianchi. Gokudera-kun sometimes do unbelievable things and would think of something the wrong way, he even thought that my cousin was a fake, how could he do that!

My Rain Guardian, the school's baseball team's heartthrob, the son of Takesushi, Yamamoto Takeshi. He's a very relaxed person, can be a little dense or ignorant since he thought all this mafia things is games. But he's actually very considerate and serious when he wants to, even if its scary to see him without his smile sometimes. He really loves baseball and I would never thought his father is a swordsman, but everything could happen here and I just let things go. He's always the person who would always got into one-sided arguments with Gokudera-kun; Gokudera-kun never really get along with anyone. But his carefree attitude made me realize there's still a bright side in everything and I thank him for it.

My Sun Guardian, the school's boxing team captain and the senior, the older brother of my crush (Sasagawa Kyoko), Sasagawa Ryohei. He has always done things to the extreme, even if it's a small thing and I'm really scared if he drags things too far. He got into arguments with Gokudera-kun often, and he always think too little and too short… so, he could be a little dense and he got along with Yamamoto-kun well. Reborn's disguise always fooled him although it was very obvious, but I really admire his strength, he would do anything to protect his little sister. He's someone who would always brought light to our little group, it's fun with him around.

My Lightning Guardian, the cry-baby baby Lambo. He could be a bit obnoxious, but he's the reason I wanted to protect everyone. Lambo's still a baby, that's why I wanted to protect the young ones, like I-Pin and Fuuta. Kids should be in this mafia world, but he has been appointed as the Lightning Guardian and I have no choice. Lambo has this 10-year-bazooka that could change you into the future you when you got hit by it. He always hits himself with it and I would sometimes see his future-self, still the same crybaby Lambo. I've also seen his 20-year-old self, he's so different, a strong Lambo. I guess him being in the mafia changed him over the years. I often got annoyed at him, but he's a crybaby always so foolish.

My Mist Guardian, Rukudo Mukuro also known as his double, Chrome Dokuro. Rukudo has been a very wanted person in the mafia world, as he possesses a very dangerous power to control people's body. I can see he is actually suffering since he has been captive for years in the Vindiche, the mafia's prison. It's painful when I got a fell of his feelings, it felt as if something is tearing my body apart. It's still doubtful to trust him or not, but I know he has a heart deep inside as he cares for the girl that he possesses, Chrome. Chrome's real name is Nagi, she is a very fragile girl, having a malfunction of her organs. Mukuro's illusions kept her alive all this time and I wanted to make a way for her to live through her own organs and I will find a way to free both Mukuro and Chrome. Kyoko and Haru loves Chrome, she was a bit hesitant but at last they've been good friends. I'm happy for her. Mukuro and Chrome as a sibling relationship or even more, as Mukuro always seemed to be so angry with those who made Chrome cry or bully her. But I'm glad Mukuro's looking out for her.

My Cloud Guardian, the Namimori Middle High's Disciplinary Committee's Leader, the scariest and strongest person in town, Hibari Kyouya. He is a very mysterious and scary person I've ever known aside from Mukuro in my life! He always bite others to death with his tonfa and he's very strong. He has a pet bird name Hibird and an underling named Kusakabe Tetsuya. How could he be so scary? I actually don't know anything about his past or his life at all. But I thought my heart would stop beating when I saw him hugging my cousin when she first came to be my guardian. Everyone was shocked, but I never seen my cousin so happy in my life, I guess they've experienced so many things together that made them so close. Hibari-san has a rivalry with Mukuro as he once defeated him. Hibari-san has a high pride, my cousin told me that. But actually Hibari-san has a weak immune as he would get into hospital just for a simple cold. I wish I could get to know him better, but for now, I'd rather have my body and life intact that to get myself killed. I'll just have to know from what my cousin told me.

Lastly, My Star Guardian, my very own cousin, the most caring and sometimes naïve girl in the world, the one with most common sense in the group and a very quick and efficient person, Sawada Soraoi-chan. Sora-chan has been living in the Italy for years with the ninth, the Varia and also with Dino-san, the boss of the Chiavorone family. Sora-chan brought people together with her charms and personality; she's the person I love to talk with. Sora-chan could change people and the Varia is the example of it, she made the Varia fell for her child-like carefree personality and be her family, she was shocked to hear that they were the one that actually killed her parents when she was very young. Sora-chan lost her parents, my uncle and aunt, when she was young and has been living with Hibari-san ever since (I was shocked when she told me that). She told me that she had begged the ninth to let her stay with him for a while longer before she went back and she did. Few years later Sora-chan went back to Italy with the ninth, leaving Hibari-san alone. So that's why Sora-chan seemed to miss Hibari-san so much at times. People would always thought of Sora-chan as an innocent person, but they're wrong, she can be very serious when she knows a threat is coming. I've seen her being so serious before when she had so many thoughts in her mind, with her yelling angrily at me for the first time because of my protectiveness towards her. Hibari-san has always been the place she would talk to; I just wonder how could Hibari-san looked so calm and peaceful when he's with her. Sora-chan is very smart, even smarter than Gokudera-kun, perhaps since she's been home-tutored in Italy and how she always helped the ninth with his work. Sora-chan is also very strong, but she actually hates unnecessary violence, like what Hibari-san is doing. They're complete opposites but they completed each other, if Sora-chan is happy, then I have no words in it.

"Tsu-kun? What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about all of you and especially wondering how in the world you can get so close to Hibari-san!" I saw Sora-chan smiling and giggling at me as I sighed and slumped back into my big seat.

It's been years and I've succeeded Timoteo jii-san as the Vongola leader. I received the shocks of my life: when I saw Hibari-san hugging Sora-chan for the first time; then I saw them walking hand-in-hand and I thought I was having a nightmare until Sora-chan has to knock me unconscious since I hyperventilated; I've always seen them together at school, either talking or just eating together in peace making everyone wonder what the heck Sora-chan is; and then when she told me she's dating Hibari-san when we were in our 3rd year in Middle School while Hibari-san is in High School, people would always look at them weirdly since they never seen Hibari out with a girl before; their relationship is a steady one and I was shocked at how Sora-chan seemed so giddy when they're going out together, she seemed to be in heaven despite us being in the mafia world, but I guess her journey back and forth to stay in both Italy and Japan made Hibari-san realize he could lose her anytime; and then this happens, I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I think I'm going to die because of you, Sora-chan…" Sora-chan is accompanying me working on my paperwork, as it seemed endless. She's a great help, since she had helped Timoteo jii-san on work like these and she's quick too.

"Don't say that, Tsu-kun. You're just exaggerating things."

"I'm going to die in shock at the change you've given Hibari-san… to see him dropping into one knee and proposing to all of the sudden…" I shivered and fell my face growing cold.

"Tsu-kun, you're so silly." Sora-chan told me while looking at the ring in her middle finger lovingly.

"Anything happens here… and I need to get used to this…"

"But I'm glad you approve of it, Tsu-kun."

"Well, you're the one he asks for, and both of you seemed so happy… I can't say anything on it. But Dino-san seemed to have something to say to Hibari-san, as well as the rest of the Varia."

"Dino nii-san is just shocked like you, that's all. As for the Varia, they knew Kyouya is strong, they'd give up one day."

"And that will happen in a few more years, I don't think I've ever seen Xanxus so angry at someone like that." Xanxus had nearly destroyed the room! Just because of a proposal to Sora-chan! He almost killed everyone!

"I have to talk with aniki for that."

"Please do, I'm having headaches for it."

"You should take a break, Tsu-kun, you've done more than a half of it."

"But it keeps on coming!" Sora-chan patted my shoulder.

"There, there, Tsu-kun… I'll help you sort them okay? Those papers have some important and not important stuff on them and I'll give you the important one okay?"

"Sure… can you make me some tea? I think I really need it."

"Sure, Tsu-kun. Just take it slow, you'll manage." I groaned as Sora-chan walked out and I laid my head on the table. Everything had happened a lot in these past years, but having my friends with me makes it all worth it. I just wished they could still feel so happy about their life. I still felt bad about me dragging them into the mafia world, but seeing their smiles, I guess it's okay. Sora-chan came back with my tea and I took it with a smile.

"It's not okay to keep it all to yourself, Tsu-kun. You've told me that once."

"Yeah… I guess I'll be taking a walk after this. How about you?"

"I need to see if the anikis are trying to ambush Kyouya, I couldn't let them kill my fiancé, could I?" I chuckled and nodded.

"True, and I don't need paperwork on damages or casualties of it."

"Well, see you later, Tsu-kun. I have a bad feeling about something and I need to check it out… call me if you need me." I nodded and saw Sora-chan dashing out from the room. Sora-chan doesn't exactly have the Vongola intuition, but I think she has something close to Vongola Intuition, I could always trust her.

"Aniki! What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get into trouble?" I heard Sora-chan yelling and I know someone is trying to get into trouble with Hibari-san. I guess she'll be yelling at Hibari-san soon.

"Kyouya! You too! I told you no unnecessary violence!" Right on cue, I guess being too loved has it's dark side.

Vongola might be the strongest mafia family there is, but inside, it's just our eccentric and silly family altogether doing silly things and in results, my paperwork.

* * *

**R&R! Review everyone!**

**Now I tried Tsuna's view, it's fun using one's view to write!**

**I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
